Compositions comprising blends of a polycarbonate resin and an ABS resin were disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,130,177 and 3,852,393. The usefulness of these compositions has been sometimes limited due in part to the fact that they, like other polymeric compositions, are not protective in respect to electro-magnetic interference (EMI). EMI is caused by electromagnetic radiation from electronic and electric devices and disrupts the operation of business equipment and instrumentation generally. The use of plastics in fabricating enclosures for such equipment and instrumentations is quite wide spread primarily because of the cost advantage they represent in comparison to other materials. Plastics, however, are transparent to EMI except where conductive materials have been incorporated therewith. The art is noted to include reports where conductive particles of the type used in the present invention have been successfully introduced in polycarbonates and in polyester resins in amounts of up to 20% by weight. (see sales brochure by the Trivalent Materials Group, Scientific Advances, Inc., A subsidiary of Battelle Memorial Institute of Columbus, Ohio)